Lover I Don't Have To Love
by CARELESSxCLAUDIA
Summary: Zero loves Kaname, Kaname only wants Zero's brute Passion not love. but what happens when they become closer?
1. Lover I Don't Have To Love Intro

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I __**DO NOT**__ own Vampire Knight or the song that inspired me to write this fan fiction. As much as I wish to I don't, so there._

This is the song that gave me the idea and the inspiration to write this Vampire Knight Fan-Fiction. I am knew to this whole thing and want good responses and pointers. So yep, thankies.

**Bright Eyes - Lover I Don't Have To Love**

I picked you out of a crowd and talked to you  
I said I liked your shoes  
You said, "Thanks, can I follow you?"  
So it's up the stairs and out of view  
No prying eyes  
I poured some wine  
I asked your name, you asked the time

Now it's two o'clock  
The club is closed  
We're up the block  
Your hands on me; Pressing hard against your jeans  
Your tongue in my mouth, trying to keep the words from coming out  
You didn't care to know who else may have been you before

I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I thought he said to meet him here but I'm not sure  
I've got the money if you've got the time  
You said it feels good  
I said, "I'll give it a try."

Then my mind went dark  
We both forgot where your car was parked  
Let's just take the train  
I'll meet up with the band in the morning

Bad actors with bad habits  
Some sad singers they just play tragic  
And the phone's ringing and the van's leaving  
Let's just keep touching; let's just keep... keep singing...

I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk  
Where's the kid with the chemicals?  
I've got a hunger and I can't seem to get full  
I need some meaning I can memorize  
The kind I have always seems to slip my mind

But you, but you...

You write such pretty words  
But life's no storybook  
Love's an excuse to get hurt  
And to hurt.  
Do you like to hurt?  
I do, I do

Then hurt me...


	2. Chapter 1: I Picked You Out Of A Crowed

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT**__ own Vampire Knight or the song that inspired me to write this fan fiction. As much as I wish to I don't, so there. This story is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon and things of that sort in chapters most every chapter so if you are too young or are just not interested in that type of thing please don't read this and then leave a bad review. Thank you very much XD_

**Lover I don't have to love **

**Zero's POV **

A crowd of overzealous, screaming girls. Every guys dream, right? Well that's wrong. Every man should dream of this but I dream a little bit differently then your average male. I should want this…yes I want this. I've always tried to tell myself that, but I just can't believe that lie anymore. I dream of something else, not a girl…no. Never a girl. I want someone else, something else. A man, yes, a man. I need him, that man, over by the gates to the Moon Dormitory. His presence is intoxicating, his smell is alluring, his…

I felt something slam into the back of my head. "Ow!" I screamed, turning around to see who interrupted my thoughts. Her of course. She flung one of her shoes at my head, now she stands with only one shoe on one foot and only a sock on the other. I tried not to laugh but it was too funny not to. As much as I hate to admit it she is the closest thing to a sister I have, no matter how annoying she gets.

"Zero…" she whimpers. "Help!" she really is hopeless. The screaming crowed of girls ambushes her, trying with all their might to get past her. They are in line to see the occupants of the moon dormitory. They openly wish to see what I secretly urn to have as my own. All I have to do is look in their general direction and they back away. I don't understand what is so threatening about me, I try to be gentle but all I ever seem to do is become more of an ass. The gate opened and the night class students emerged. They seemed to glide through the crowed of hormonally imbalanced teen girls, the short young blond vampire named Aido being the only one to take enjoyment in the girls cheering. He waved and giggled and talked incessantly to his fellow classmates about how lucky he was to have a fan club.

The man I so desperately wanted as my own walked in front of the entourage. He looked at no one, not a soul, except her…Yuki Cross. His infatuation with her is understandable but I dislike the idea of him being with a girl. Even if it is Yuki.

Something about him makes my blood boil. When I try to talk to him civilly, my words come out covered in hate and malice. He believes I love Yuki. He wants me to protect her because I "love" her. The truth is, I could never love her the way he believes I do. She is more of a sister than a lover. She is to delicate form my liking. Sisterly love is all I can give to her. This is because I love him. Yes, I love Kaname Kuran. The same man I tried to kill four years ago because of what he was…a vampire. Because vampires ruined me, my life…and my family. Because of them I was moved to live with head master Cross and his Young adopted daughter Yuki. And because of that, I met Kaname for the first time, and tried to kill him. Ever since I have felt regret, he is a careful soul. He only wishes to protect the balance between humans and vampires, a balance that is being tested here at cross academy where vampires and humans coexist secretly. The humans have no idea of the vampires presence, they believe that they are just wealthy good looking night class students, but really they are blood sucking fiends from hell! But what am I saying, I am one of them as well…but Head Master Cross has agreed to let me stay in the day class to help Yuki protect the balance.

**Kaname's POV **

The gates opened to the hoard of frantically screaming girls. Zero stood by the trees, in the shadows. He seemed to be in deep thought, not paying attention to what was going on around him, but standing toward Yuki as though contemplating helping her.

He was finally knocked out of his daze and began looking at me intently. Outwardly, I didn't seem to notice, but inside…inside my heart was racing, my head was swimming and I never wanted him to take his eyes off of me. I pretended to look toward Yuki, as I should be doing. She loves me, with all of her heart and I wish she wouldn't. I don't want her to be broken hearted when she discovers whom I truly love. But, alas, he could never love me.

It is not uncommon for two men to have a sexual relationship in the vampire community. It is natural and not at all risqué to choose a partner of the same sex. I have picked a very suitable companion. He's strong, handsome, and has the will power to overcome any obstacle. Now if only he'd choose me too…then and just then, I could possibly be happy. I would have chosen Yuki, sweet Yuki but women cannot satisfy my needs. I want someone strong and not so delicate. I require someone who understands the needs and desires of other men. I don't think I want someone to love, no I want someone to have and to hold…but most importantly to own. I need a lover whom I don't have to love. Brute passion works for me, as long as I can be just as brutally passionate as he is.

As I near Yuki, she screams my name but it sounds like a whisper to me. My thoughts are on Zero, not Yuki. I put my hand on her head and pat it as if she were a dog. I tell her she is doing a wonderful job, even though it is clear she isn't. Zero can keep these girls at bay, Yuki is to delicate for this type of work. She is my sister, I wish to protect her but it is difficult when I'm infatuated with the man I need to protect her.

I leave her flustered and walk away from the screaming girls to go to the school building. I get far enough away to risk a look back at Zero, but when I turn I find him standing there right behind me.

**Zero's POV**

Kaname turned to look at me? No, he turned to glance at Yuki. I must speak with him though. My hunger is getting to be insatiable, Yuki's blood isn't enough for me anymore. I need more… much, much more. I need Kaname's blood, his blood will keep me at bay for a time.

"Kaname," I say bluntly, trying to hide the desperation in my voice as my cheeks redden.

"Zero?" His voice is soft and smooth, as though he doesn't want to scare me away. "Zero, I know-"

"But…" the look on his face tells me to let him finish.

"You need sustenance, yes?" he turns and begins to slowely walk away from where I stand. "Fallow me." my legs seem to have a life of there own. I begin walking with him, leaving Yuki to make sure the day class students return to the Sun Dormitory.

As we walked the wind blew, tossing Kaname's hair this way and that. I could smell him, hi scent was everywhere because of the wind. He smelled of lavender and honey, a soft smell I could tolerate and enjoy. We walked for quite sometime until we got to a place I had been to many times on patrols. We were in the tree enclosure behind the school. When we stopped Kaname did something I never expected. He removed his his jacket and shirt, leaving his upper body bare.

"We cant make a mess on my uniform now can we?" he said these words with such nonchalance it was as though he did this type of thing on a daily bases. "Now, Zero, drink." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace. He held my head to his throat, his blood was pumping rapidly…I could hear it, see it, smell it. I couldn't control myself anymore, my needs were to great. His heart beat enticed me, it sounded like a taiko drum, b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp! My self control gave way and I lowered my head the rest of the way to his skin. I sank my teeth into his savory neck, enjoying the flavor. His blood was better than his scent! He tasted of passion fruit and pomegranates…I no longer had power over myself, the vampire side of me came out of its deep dark corner of my mind, and I drank more and more of Kaname's blood.

Nothing made sense, why was he doing this for me? Was it to protect Yuki? Or did he actually care for me? I leaned away from him, and realized that while I was enticed in his flavor we had fallen to the ground. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach and when I looked to Kaname…the expression on his face told me I was right.

He breathed heavily and it seemed as though his heart rate had slowed considerably. Breathlessly he began, "Zero…"


	3. Chapter 2: Thanks, can I follow you?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**I DO NOT**____own Vampire Knight or the song that inspired me to write this fan fiction. As much as I wish to I don't, so there. This story is rated M for a reason, there will be lemon and things of that sort in most every chapter so if you are too young or are just not interested in that type of thing please don't read this and then leave a bad review. Thank you very much XD- I'm sooooo sorry about this mad late update. I've just been really busy with school but I promise I will update more often. I 3 my fans! And thank's for all the good reviews! - _

**Lover I Don't Have To Love**

**Kaname's POV**

"Zero…" his name felt good in my mouth. "Zero…my pet." He's confused, he's cute when he doesn't know what's going on.

"Pet?" His words were revitalized and more lively compared to before, this was due to the blood that was now coercing threw his body…my blood.

"Yes Zero, you are mine." Nothing could compare to the look on his face. "from now on you are mine, we are one. The blood inside you is mine, you…you are mine."

"I…I am yours?"

" Yes Zero, MINE."

"But, Yuki? What will she…what will she think?"

"Yuki, yes well…she will believe that I have asked you to attend to me and protect me. She will not find out about this, will she?"

"No, no she won't. she said I was to be her only source of blood, she'd be furious with me if she knew I had taken blood from someone else…especially you. She desires you more than I ever could…"

"I cannot give her my blood, it would bring her too much pain and suffering. Besides she wouldn't want to know of what I intend to do with you." I said the last part while I put back on my shirt and then my jacket.

" And what is it you intend to do with me?" He asked as though the thought of doing my bidding was a bad or scary thought.

"Firstly, you will no longer sleep in the Sun Dormitory, you will sleep in the Moon Dorm, in my room, on my bed, next to me." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "Secondly, you will continue with your duties of protecting the school grounds, while watching over Yuki. Thirdly… you will still attend day classes but only to watch over Yuki. Any Questions?"

"I-" he began

" Good, no questions." I interrupted. He looked at me as though he enjoyed the ideas I filled his head with but yet at the same time he hated me. I wonder why?

**Zero's POV**

He's mocking me! He wishes to toy with me as though I was a doll! I want real love! He cant use me like this! Just...just to get off! I…I want these things he wishes of me but, he only wants to play with my emotions!

"Why?" the only question in my mind.

" Why what?" his reply is said with a hint of amusement.

"Why…"the words falter in my throat. "Why is it that you, Kaname Kuren, who could have anyone he wants, has chosen me? A vampire hunter, who hates that he has become the one thing in the world that he hate. Why?"

"Because" he said this so calmly and smoothly I couldn't tell whether he was serious or bluffing. "Because I need you. I want you as my own. I never want another to lay their hands on you. I require the use of your heart, your mind, and for my own pleasure…your body. Yes zero, I crave the feel of your skin, the taste of your blood, the exhaustion from your love, I want you to energize me…and I want to energize you."

"You can't be serious. You're toying with my emotions and I don't like it!" I screamed and began walking away, but I felt Kaname's hand grab my wrist. He held on tightly making it hard for me to move.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" His words were a whisper. Before I knew it, he was pulling me into his embrace. He grabbed the back of my neck and gruffly kissed me. I refused to part my lips when his tongue pleaded for entry. He lifted his head and looked at me with his shimmering eyes and said, "open your mouth…"

"But I…" before I could finish, he crashed into me. He sucked on my lower lip while letting one of his hands travel up and down my back, caressing it, the other traveled to my head and began to tug playfully at my hair. All the while, I stood there frozen, not knowing weather to kiss back or push him away.

Hi mouth left mine and he trailed small kisses down my jaw bone all the way to the nape of my neck where he began to incessantly suckle my skin. A slight moan escaped my lips and I could feel him smile into my neck. His tongue slowly glided over where he had been suckling and it sent shivers down my spine. He brought his hands to the front of my body and ever so languidly began unbuttoning my jacket and then my shirt, while still nipping and licking my throat, making me bleed the slightest bit just so he could have a taste. He then trailed slow pleasurable kisses down my chest and stomach until he was on his knees on the ground. I couldn't stop myself from getting hard. Then he began to unclasp my belt… then the button of my pants… then proceeded to unzip them with his teeth, smiling all the while.

My shirt was pushed open so it slid past my shoulders and I could feel the cool breeze hitting my bare skin making my body shiver. Kaname looked up at me with a grin that suggested I was going to be had by him in more than one way tonight. I had failed to put on briefs this morning so when he undid my pants I popped out unexpectedly at him. He slimed even wider, then he leaned in and kissed the head ever so gently, sending a shock to my system. I moaned even louder and he rapped his mouth around me. He began to slowly move his head forward and back. I could feel his tongue caressing me. He moved slowly and seductively, as my penis went in and out of his hot watery mouth. I moaned in pleasure. I closed my eyes as I rolled my head back. His teeth grazed me and I wanted to scream in ecstasy. As though he knew what I wanted he began moving his head faster, just enough for me to feel myself build up. I entangled my hands in his hair forcing him to take me further into his mouth. He got the hint and went even faster and with each inward motion he took me further still into his mouth. I thrust my hips in time with his head and a rhythm began. Sweat drenched my face and I couldn't breath, the moment came and I could feel what had built up inside me want to be released, kaname could sense it too and moved faster and harder until I felt myself release. I filled Kaname's mouth and he slowly brought me down from the high felling my body had escalated to.

He let me glide out of his mouth and swallowed what was left behind. Sweat dripped down both our bodies leaving us in need of a cold shower. A small bit of my fluid was left around his lips and I couldn't help myself, I kissed him passionately, pushing his body all the way to the forest floor. I laid on top of him holding his arms over his head, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I could feel his penis start throbbing. I smiled into the kiss before letting go of his wrists and sliding down to his chest. I ripped open his shirt and began to place small kisses n his bare skin, making him arch his back.

**Kaname's POV**

Everything around me swirled with delight. I felt him touch me everywhere. I could feel my region swelling with excitement, and I wanted him to caress me. My back arched with every brush of his lips, I put my hands in his mass of silvery grey hair and pushed lightly begging him to go lower, and just as he was about to unclasp my belt buckle we heard it…

"Zero!" Yuki's voice rang out from some unseen place. Zero froze his actions and looked at me with pleading eye's.

"sshhh…" I whispered as I stood. "Quickly.. But quietly, put your cloths back on. I'll do the same." A look of disappointment flashed across his face and I knew he didn't enjoy the idea of leaving this situation without a proper finish, but I could not allow myself to let Yuki discover mine and Zero's new found relationship. "don't look so sad. We can finish this later."

"I know…" he sighed and began to walk toward the direction that Yuki's voice came from, but stopped mid step and looked back at me, "Do you still want me to stay in your room?"

"Yes." was my only response as I began my walk to the school building.

" I love you, Kaname." Zero said loud enough for only me to hear."

"I know my pet, I know."


	4. Authors Note!  Apology

DEAR READER,

I am truly very sorry about the long delay of the next chapter. It has been quite some time, I know, but do not fear! I am currently typing the new chapter as you read this and it will be up soon. Hopefully I will upload it before my Winter Vacation is over (a week and three days.) So until then, would suggest crossing your fingers and hoping for the best. I will make the next chapter even steamier and dreamier than the other one, I promise. I have been doing research (i.e. watching yaoi, reading yaoi, and thinking of yaoi.) I am actually writing a story based on a paring between my chemistry teacher and another man whose name incidentally is Mr. Rouser. Sooo yeah, I have been contemplating everything involved with writing good yaoi. I know you won't be disappointed! I am trying my hardest. Oh, and for those of you who were wondering why I haven't been able to upload in almost a year I will tell you. My computer got busted and we didn't get it back until recently, but it is still not hooked up and I am currently using a computer I have borrowed from school. But I will proceed with writing for all of you. I am terribly sorry for the long delay and I hope you can forgive me.

Thank You,

Claudia 3


End file.
